Vampirism
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: Remember what Bella said to Edward in New Moon after they got back together? Something that if he ever tried to run away from her again after she was changed, she would track him down. This story came from that ground. Vampirism changed Bella quite a lot. / One-shot.


Remember when Bella said to Edward that when she would be changed, she wouldn't let go of him even if he tried.  
Vampirism shows the true colours of Bella Swan.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?"

_Different. _

"Love?"

I eyes switch to his golden orbs immediately before I even register it in my mind. I can see _everything. _Even the tiniest bits. He's even more perfect than I knew.

"Bella?"

A little smirk was twitching on his lips as he looked at me.

A smile was forming on my lips.

"I'm great!" I respond to him excitement evident in my voice which sounded a lot like wind chimes to my wonder.

"That's wonderful! Ah, I love you so much", he exclaimed and enveloped me in a desperate hug. I sat up straight and wrapped my arms around him as well, bone crushing him into a tighter hug. Then I suddenly heard him whimpering in my hold. I instantly loosed it, not wanting to hurt him of course.

"Sorry", I quickly apologized with a look in his eyes.

His eyes truly were _liquid gold. _I could see it move around as his big eyes focused and unfocused. I let my scan over him entirely, my eyes adjusting to the beauty in front of me slowly. It almost hurt to look at him. Fucking Hell he was so utterly beautiful...

"Mmmm... You're gorgeous."

"You too, love." He was smirking now. Sure, I probably looked better than before now that I had changed. All vampires look pretty. But Edward is something else. How come no one has ever tried to steal him away? I bet someone has, but the coven has done their best at protecting him. Now that I'm this strong, I'll be able to take turn on that.

"I think you should go hunt. You must be thirsty", he said with a sad smile. I hadn't even noticed the burning in my throat before he addressed it which was quite annoying, but he was right. I'd need to hunt before I do something drastic.

I stood up straight and took his hand in mine, leading the way to the balcony. I looked down to the ground. We can make it. I look behind be at my love and nod over to the woods.

"Come", I called to him after letting go of his hand and jumped.

_Five years later_

"No, please. I don't want to do this", he whined and grasped on the sleeve of my red shirt demandingly, holding my arm as if it would stop my course of action.

"Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet. Let me show you, it'll make you feel so good, love", I told him and pushed his hand back against the mattress. I swiftly pulled my shirt off, just for the comfort.

I kissed him deeply, staining his lips red with the last bits of blood still in my mouth. With that I quickly dipped my three fingers in his mouth, covering them with his venom. He looked at me in wonder and confusement and with a bit of strain in his jaw.

I took my fingers to his entrance and stretched him. The strain in him was unimaginable. "Relax, baby", I told him and rubbed his tensed shoulder muscles. After he was prepared, I began stroking him. Soon breathy moans began escaping from between his tainted, red lips.

I kept my pace with him and also began riding him. I sucked on his throat, giving him some love bites that would show if he would be still human. "Mmm", I hummed as ecstasy overpowered me and my actions were rougher and harder on him and soon he reached the high as well.

He looked stunning when he was in so much pleasure as this. The way his mouth just parted a little bit, small breaths coming as soft whimpers and mewls. His onyx eyes fluttering closed as he crushed into the clouds. The look on him was serene and relieved.

I gave him a passionate kiss and came off from on top of him to his side. I wrapped my arm around his waist to pull him closer to me. He still was completely in his high and didn't notice a thing right now.

"I told you that you would like it", I told him with a smirk.

* * *

"No! You're not the same as you were before! You just aren't the person who I met and who I fell in love with", he said and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Yes, I am", I pressed.

"No, you're not. Nowadays all you do is manipulate everything I am and do. Sometimes I feel like I'm not even in control of myself, you do it all. I feel suffocated, like I have an entirely other person in front of me now. What happened?" He has that bewildered and innocent looking impression on his face. It's really beginning to annoy me. It's the look of blame being on me. And that's not true at all. I've done absolutely nothing wrong!

"If that's what you think, the only one you have to blame is yourself. After-all, you're the one who _changed_ me, Edward. In the end you decided that it was a good idea to change me. And now because of that, you will just have to stuck up with me, because I'm not going to give you up. I love you, Edward! I fucking love you and I'm not letting you go! Don't you dare fucking run away from me, Edward! You know, I coming to get you!"

I can't help the smile from forming on my lips as I look at my pray running away from me frightened and hysteric.

I lunged into the deep green forest full of the morning mist. As my feet touch the forest floor I'm start running immediately in incredible speed. And before I know it I've reached my full speed as I track down Edward through the heave green trees. Trunks covered in most. The sunlight is filtered through the thick branches high above. Everything looks emerald green, and it's so beautiful. I can image that Edward's eyes were just like this when he was human. Smaragd green.

I'm faster than him. I reach him before he gets to the road. I jump and attack him from behind and tackled him down. I turned him around beneath me despite his struggles. His black eyes were wider than possible and more scared than ever. He looked into my eyes terrified, his mouth at a gape.

"Please..." he whispered desperately.

"I told you that I can't let you go", I told him sweetly and gave him a soft kiss on his pink lips and muffled the sobs that wrecked through his body.


End file.
